Frozen Lie
by Bebuzzu
Summary: Rewrite of Mask of Lies. Jacqueline Frost, spirit of Winter and secret helper of Pitch. Jacqueline Cross, a violinist and resembles the myth, Jacqueline Frost. A year since the Easter incident, Jack went missing for a year and the Guardians are preparing for another clash against Pitch. That is, until they encounter 'Jack'. Fem!Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"We should have never trusted you!" Bunnymund snapped, hate and fury flaring in his eyes.

"Silly kangaroo, you were always right about me." Jack giggled, looking at the three Guardians with amusement. "Silly fat Santa and silly little Toothfairy were too trusty. The Sand guy was alright however, I'd say he's the only decent one here if it wasn't for his goofy look and habit of snoring like the piglet he is." She let out childish laughter mixed with a tone unfamiliar to them.

"Jacqueline Frost, not another word about Sandy!" North warned, red filling his face and snuck his hand to his sabres.

"I can say whatever I want, fatso!" Jack retorted, a deranged smile on her face. "I killed him after all!" She cackled gleefully, clapping her hands in self achievement. She got the reaction she wanted as the Guardians were brimming with rage now. Tooth was the most furious, taking one of North's sword and flying at Jack as fast as her wings would take her.

"You killed Sandy?!" Tooth flared, swinging the sword at Jack. The teen blocked the attack using her staff and looked at Tooth like she was crazy.

"Of course I did." She drawled boredly, "He would've been a major threat to both Pitch and I. Now we can't have that, can we?" She gave Tooth an infuriating smirk and threw her off.

"So what're you gonna do, Guardians?" Jack asked, twirling her stick and walking back and forth. "You gonna take revenge for your dead sand guy? Surrender perhaps? I do hope you choose the first option because its no fun if you guys just throw your hands up in the air and say 'I surrender!', get what I mean?"

"Good, because we're just about to do that." Said Bunnymund and in a second, threw his Egg grenades at the winter spirit. Jack's eyes visibly widened but narrowed quickly as she summoned a shield build of ice, protecting her for the explosion. The sound of fluttering wings and the heavy stomps of boot made her aware that the other two were approaching, and Jack called Wind to lift her into the sky. Tooth was in the air when Jack was being lifted and the two engaged in an aerial battle. Tooth was zooming all over the place and Jack was only able to defend herself and shoot a few ice bolts which missed. However, Tooth eventually slowed down and was forced to land, panting like she had ran a marathon.

"Being a Guardians has its pros and cons, doesn't it?" Jack asked rheotarically, gazing down at them. "Right now, you're at a disadvantage here. Your believers are running out as well is your power while I don't run on anything. Do you really think you can beat me in your current state? Face it, you've lost and I've won."

Suddenly, North let out a roar and threw his sabre at Jack, who couldn't dodge it in time and was pierced through her right shoulder. She landed on the ground in a heap, pulling out the sword as fast as she could and attempted to numb the pain by freezing it.

"Dammit, that's going to leave a mark." She cursed to herself. "Looks like you've still got a few kicks in you. I've underestimated you all, but it doesnt matter. In just a few minutes, your last believers will stop believing and you'll cease to exist. That is, if one believer remains. The next time we meet, it won't be as friends." She smiled and flew away, leaving the Guardians and the Russian doll North gave her behind.

Jack asked the wind to take her to Antartica and once arrived, she pleaded it to leave her alone. She made sure Wind was out of earshot before throwing probably the biggest tantrum she ever threw. Ice spikes were constantly created before being smashed into little pieces by the white haired teen as she screamed. In her hand was the golden box she had retrieved from Pitch's Lair, right before her encounter with the Guardians. She tried to throw the box away into the ocean but whenever she reached the edge, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I hope your little tantrum is over." A familiar voice said as the shadow of a man loomed next to the spirit.

"Pitch, what have you done?!" Jack screeched furiously, shoving the box in her pocket and pointing her staff at the man.

"I know how it feels, to be rejected by the ones who you want to be accepted by." Pitch said comfortingly but the spirit wouldn't buy it. "I understand exactly how you feel."

"No you don't. Because you're the reason." Jack snapped.

"Then why not join me?" Pitch suddenly offered, catching the teen off guard. "If we worked together, you and I, we'll be believed in. The entire world would know-"

"Pitch Black?" Jacqueline ended for him, curiousity in her eyes.

"And Jacqueline Frost too. We're be known all over the world." Said Pitch.

"No." Jacqueline retorted, stamping her staff on the snowy ground. "They'd fear us, and I'm looking for belief, not fear. Go back to your damn hole or something. Hide under the bed like you always do! I'm never joining you ever."

"Then what if I do this?" Squeals attracted the spirit's attention and spotted none other than Baby Tooth in Pitch's grasp.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack blurted out in shock and pointed the staff at Pitch. "Let her go, she's got nothing to do with this!"

"Give me the staff, Jack and I'll let the fairy go." The Boogieman bargained firmly. "You have a bad habit of interfering."

Jack looked at Baby Tooth with worry and concern in her eyes and then back at her staff. If she lost her staff, she would lose her source of power and become just Jacqueline. After a few minutes of pondering, she let out a sigh and handed her staff reluctantly to Pitch who grinned triumphantly.

"There, you have my staff." Said Jack, doing her best to keep eye contact on Pitch. Who knew what the man was planning. "Now let go of Baby Tooth."

"How about... No."

Jack let out a furious yell that she unexpectedly lashed out at Pitch and somehow snatched her staff back from him. The spirit launched a barrage of ice bolts at the man, forcing him to defend himself using shields made from his Nightmare sand and caused a small explosion of blue and black. Jack used this as an opputunity to attack Pitch, quickly crafting a jagged dagger using her ice and slashed at his arm, severing the nerves and making him unable to move the limb. Black blood trickled down the gash and Pitch snarled dangerously. Playtime was over.

The next moment was just a blur when Jack was thrown inside an abyss along with Baby Tooth and her broken staff. Pitch had snapped it in half, rendering it completely useless. She could still feel the burning pain inside her chest and the wound that North made was starting to hurt as well. She sucked in a few breath and curled up against a corner. She could feel Wind's touch but without her staff, she couldn't communicate with her only companion that stuck by her for over 300 years since the day she was born as Frost.

"Guess I'm at the end of my time." She chuckled quietly to herself when she heard Baby Tooth chattering from the cold. Her worry increased tenfold when the tiny fairy looked almost as pale as herself, and she knew for a fact nobody but her could survive the cold for long.

"I'm sorry Baby Tooth, I only know how to make others cold not warm. But this should be enough for now." She said, sliding the fairy inside her pocket. Baby Tooth could tell her friend was depressed and looked for anything that could cheer the teen up. Her eyes came across the glittering golden box that was still inside Jack's pocket and pulled it out. She squealed a bit to get the spirit's attention and opened the box to let Jack see her forgotten memories of her past.

* * *

><p>Jack arrived to the window belonging to a kid called Jamie Benett. She met the boy when he was reading a book about Big Foot but he was unable to see her. She was also the cause of his lost tooth which was an accident really but aside from the point, the boy was in fact the last believer of the Guardians but he too was losing his belief.<p>

Jamie had dropped the toy bunny and thought how the Easter Bunny was not real when suddenly an invisible force burst through his window and... Tumble against the wall, knocking down several books Jamie had set there. He squinted his eyes to see a hovering fairy that was similar to the one he saw in a dream but was much much smaller than before. It seemed to be talking to the invisible being that crashed inside his room abruptly, almost scolding it.

"Is someone there?" Jamie asked out loud cautiously. The fairy looked at him and waved at him with a bright smile, in which he returned. "I know you! Well, I think. I saw you in a dream but you were a lot bigger." The fairy smiled happily and started chatting so quickly that the boy couldn't catch a word of it. However, he or she wasn't talking to the boy but rather the invisible force.

"My baaaccckkk..." Jack was rolling on the floor like a child and whining like one too. Baby Tooth was trying to get the spirit to convince the child that the Guardians were real but unfortunately, Jack was too busy whining about her aching back caused by her terrible hasty landing. "Ok, I'll stop." Jack laughed, quickly standing up. She looked at the boy who appeared to be looking right at her and froze a bit.

"Can he see me?" She asked Baby Tooth but the fairy shook her head, dropping Jack's spirit a bit.

"Is someone there, fairy?" Jamie asked Baby Tooth and to his surprise, she nodded. On cue, Jack made his window freeze and drew a really adorable drawing of a bunny. Concentrating her power the best she could, she brought the drawing to life and watched it hope around the room, leaving a trail of snowflake in its path. Jamie was pleased by this too as he jumped onto his bed and tried to catch the bunny until it exploded softly in a display of snow.

"Snow...?" Jamie wondered out loud and felt the cold nipping at his nose. "Jack Frost...?"

"Did he... Did he just say my name?" Jack sputtered in shock.

Jamie turned to where Jack stood and a bright smile grew on his face. "Jack Frost, so you were real!"

"He said it again, Baby Tooth! He can see me too-" she stopped mid sentence upon realisation. "He can see me! He can see me!" She whooped around in joy and relief that finally there was someone who can see her.

"Isn't Jack Frost supposed to be a boy?" Jamie shot her a puzzled look.

"That's what the myth says." Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "Surprise, I'm actually a girl."

"Wait, if you're real, does that mean everyone else is real?"

"Yes, yes yes!" Jack replied excitedly, picking up the toy bunny. "Everyone is real, Easter Bunny, Santa, Tooth Fairy, Sandman. They're all real!"

"I knew they were real! I knew it!" Jamie said just as excitedly as the other.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" The two heard Jamie's mother ask from below.

Jamie glanced at Jacqueline who shrugged. "Um... Jack Frost?" He said unsure.

Jack was about to return to talking with Jamie when they heard something loud crash in the streets and remembered the Guardians. Panic was filling her chest immediately, she wasn't ready to look at them ever again, not after what happened.

"Jamie," She called the boy, stopping him from leaving. "If you meet anyone out there, please don't say a word about me."

"Why?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Just please Jamie." She pleaded with sincerity. "Take Baby tooth with you and tell them she found you on time. Not a word about me, promise?" She added, passing the fairy to the boy.

"Ok, I promise." Jamie nodded, satisfying the spirit. "But you'll come back right?"

"I'll come back, I promise." Said Jack. "Remember, not a word about me both of you. I trust you on that. Now go outside unless you want to miss out on meeting the greatest people and creature of all time." She encouraged them to leave and watched them go outside in a hurry from the window. She smiled faintly before leaving the house without a trace of her presence and dissapeared for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

Others would've said she was an ordinary teenage girl going on with her life and therefore, she was just another nobody in the crowd if not for her hair. Her hair was in the purest white which was uncanny to be born with, and eyes that shone like sapphires in the sun. Her name was Jacqueline Cross, as ordinary as any other names but she preferred the nickname Jack despite it being a boy's name.

She was dressed in a white button up shirt, a black sleeveless vest jacket, a light blue skirt with black leggings and matching blue thongs.

"Jackie!" Said girl turned around only to be assaulted by a blur of yellow and was sent crushing to the ground.

"Punzie, off now, can't breath!" Jack gasped, struggling to gain oxygen through her crushed dlungs and greedily sucked the air once the girl known as Rapunzel or Punzie for short was removed. The girl was a little shorter than Jack with golden hair that stretched down to her feet literally and wore a pale pink tank top, faded blue denim shorts and brown leather sandals. A pretty sunflower pendant was hung around her neck, attached by a string.

"Punzie, wait up!" A boy with messy brown hair ran up to the two as well as a fiery red haired girl. The boy was dressed in an olive green jacket, a black t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and matching dark green runners. His name was Hiccup.

"You keep running like that and next thing you know, she's already got snowy pinned down." The red haired girl chuckled amusedly. The girl had an untameable bushy hair and wore a creamy sleeveless turtleneck under a maroon vest and blacks pants with a red tartan pattern scarf at her left hip. Her name was Merida.

"Shaddup bushy." Jack retorted, getting up and brushing imaginary dirt off her clothes. All four of them laughed at the upcoming argument between the snow head and red head. To everyone, they were a group of friends hanging out like every teenagers do. And that's exactly what they did the entire day, going here and there in the town of Burgress.

* * *

><p>Santa's workshop was as busy as ever, yetis positioned at different tables making toys to give away for the upcoming Christmas. North was standing in front of the Globe, watching lights flicker back up slowly and feeling his strength gradually returning. Despite all this, one event kept replaying in his mind. This memory being about a certain Winter Spirit's betrayal and her status. Because of what had happened several months ago, North himself was on the lookout for the spirit in case she ever made a move against them. It was strange however, neither of the remaining Guardians had seen a hide or a hair of the winter spirit and apparently, so hasn't winter. He had received the news that winter seemed to be warming up, no longer was it very cold but just a few degrees lower than spring. The major thing was that snow seemed to be lacking and as far as North knew, Jacqueline Frost NEVER forgot the snow when she brought winter. It was her nature to bring snow wherever she flew as well with the cold harsh winds and slippery ice, so what brought her to stop doing what she loved doing best?<p>

Bunnymund suggested that she was being very wary under the Guardian's nose and because of that was shirking her duties in which he was pleased by. The spring spirit never really liked the cold anyway. Though what Bunnymund said made sense seeing how cautious he noticed Jack was being when they fought, she didn't attack them recklessly like one would usually do against their weakened opponents.

Toothiana came up with the thought that perhaps she was preparing like Pitch was doing, preparing to clash against the Guardians and finally put a stop to them. North had also taken this into consideration, it was possible since she and Pitch were working together and were trying to make his Nightmare sands more powerful than ever. That would pose a problem to the Guardians, they already enough problems with the Nightmare Sands alone.

Yet despite the past events, North couldn't help it but wonder the spirit's well being. Even if she was helping Pitch, even if she destroyed Easter, North had noticed the pang of hurt in her eyes when Bunnymund yelled at her. He could've hallucinated that but he decided to keep that small little detail. He could tell Jack had another motive to her actions which is still unclear. He sighed and rubbed his temple, he needed to know where the missing winter spirit was and decided to call in the Guardians. As usual, Bunnymund was the first to arrive via his magic tunnels. The Pooka managed to return to his 6 feet tall self when Jamie managed to convince his friends that the Guardians were real with said Guardain's help.

"North, what the bloody hell is it this time? Is it Pitch?" Bunnymund growled upon mentioning Pitch's name which was reasonable seeing how the man was one of the main reason Easter was ruined last time. Unfazed by his fellow comrade's agitated state, North shook his head and that confused Bunnymund greatly.

"I came over as soon as I saw the lights North, what's going on?" Tooth flew in after a few minutes when Bunnymund arrived, a swarm of her mini fairies fluttering around her. Tooth looked much better than last time, regaining her ability to fly and some of her fairies. North remembered the look on Tooth's face when Baby Tooth was returned to her by Jamie as well as some other fairies from an unknown being. Again, North shook his head to the hummingbird woman.

"I'm sorry to ask of you to come here despite preparation but do any of you know where Jacqueline Frost is?" Asked North. As he predicted, the reactions were instantous.

"That bloody frostbite! Why would I wanna see that scum?! For crying out loud she ruined Easter twice and teamed up with Pitch!" Screeched an angry Bunnymund. "Are you also forgetting she killed Sandy and insulted him?! I see that miserable bastard I will-"

"Bunnymund, enough!" Tooth managed to stop the Pooka from engaging into a cuss rant which was something none of the Guardians needed at the moment but the Pooka was too mad to notice Tooth. She turned to North with a rather sad look. "I haven't seen her and neither have the fairies. We've been keeping a lookout for quite a while even at the places where Winter is but we can't see or hear her. Its strange, don't you think?"

"Is strange." North agreed, stroking his white beard and nodding. "Something is definetely not right. If she was with Pitch, they wouldn't have waited so long for us to get some of our powers back, they could've gotten rid of us the moment they caught us in a terrible condition but they didn't."

"They're probably planning something again, I just know it." Bunnymund snarled, waving his paint brush in emphasis before resuming painting his egg carefully. One of Tooth's fairy suddenly bolted to Tooth, urgently squeaking to her queen. Tooth nodded a few times before gasping.

"You mean- Are you absolutely sure its her?" Tooth asked and the little fairy nodded in confirmation. She turned to the others with a smile. "We've found Jack!"

"What?!" Both Bunnymund and North exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, my fairy was looking for a tooth in Burgress when she saw her. White hair, blue eyes, it's no doubt its her!" Tooth said excitedly.

"What was she doing, shiela?" Bunnymund asked suspiciously. " I bet she was up to no good."

Unsure how to respond, Tooth asked the small fairy for more information before frowning. "She was... Hanging out? With three other teenagers? They could see her?"

"Tooth, what is the meaning of this?" North questioned.

"Apparently, Jack wasn't doing anything. She was actually hanging out with three other teenagers that could see her." Tooth explained, baffled by this.

"How's that possible?" The spirit of spring rose a brow in disbelief.

"There's one thing for sure, we must go to Burgress to confirm what Tooth's fairy saw was right." Said North. "To the sleigh!" He declared and headed off to the stables where elves and yetis were pulling out a fantastic big red sleigh attached to a team of reindeers.

Bunnymund would've been as white as ghost if not for his fur when he heard the word 'sleigh'.

"Oh hell, not the bloody sleigh! NOT THE BLOODY SLEIGH!" Bunnymund shrieked, attempting to escape but North plucked him up and dropped him onto the death trap. A cackle of a whip and off the sleigh went as well as a terror filled scream which echoed off the icy walls. Once they were out of the launching path, North took out a snow globe that fitted his hand and whispered the name of a place.

"Burgress." He whispered and threw it in front of him. Where the snow globe originally was, it was now a portal showing the picture of Burgress from above and absorbed the sleigh inside it.

* * *

><p>Jack rubbed her eye for the umpteenth time not from being so tired but from seeing things. Lately, she began seeing the faint outlines of things that definetely weren't there, and even hear faint voices.<p>

'I'm not going mad, I'm not going mad.' She told herself continuously.

"Jack, are you alright?" Hiccup's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, a worried frown on his face. "You look sort of tired."

"I might be." Said Jack, letting out a yawn. "Yep, I'm tired."

"We have been walking a lot." Merida nodded in agreement, also yawning.

"And shopping!" Rapunzel added energetically unlike her friends who were clearly exhausted, their feets aching.

"For five hours straight." Jack moaned, taking a seat on a nearby bench and putting the shopping bags down on the ground beside her feet. "Most of these clothes are Punzie's anyway." She said, gesturing at the long blonde girl who quickly picked up the bags.

"Hey, what's the time now, Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked, looking at the brunet.

"Uh, 5:49 pm." Said Hiccup after checking his watch.

Rapunzel paled slightly at this. "Oh no, I'm have to go now. See you guys later!" She said, scooping up the shopping bags and running back to her house.

"I better go home too, mom will worry again like last time when she thought I went out in the forest again and got lost." Merida rolled her eyes at the memory when her mother went bat-crazy once and headed off.

"See you tommorow then, Jack." Hiccup waved the girl goodbye. "Don't forget to bring your violin tommorow morning." He called behind him before leaving the area. Jacqueline remembered she and her friends were hired by the manager of a cafe in Burgress to play for the day and since then, they would meet regularly at Hiccup's house to practice. Smiling to herself, she headed down the street that led to her house, while unaware of the cold golden eyes spying on her.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund groaned, waking up slowly to be greeted by the strong winds.<p>

"Bunny, we're here!" Tooth's voice rang in his ear. The Pooka shook his head a few times to lessen the pain pounding in his head and noticed he was in the sleigh. The BLOODY red death trap. He assumed that he may have fallen unconscious on the ride, too prideful to admit he had fainted. The landing was relatively smooth which was surprising because North had a habit of making the landing very bumpy and similar to a crash landing actually.

"It's too dangerous to split up to search for Jack so ve must go together." Said North. Both of the Guardians agreed, they were still too weak to face Pitch's forces by themselves should they be attacked. They started searching through the streets partially filled with people and children, some children who saw their favourite characters and some children who ignored them. It was abit heartbreaking really, seeing the children who once believed them downhearted from finding out the Guardians were not real. They did their best to avoid the residents of Burgress since they didn't really want attention when Bunnymund decided to go ahead when his nose picked up a familiar scent; Jack's scent.

He hopped past the adults and children, trailing after the spirit when she suddenly made a sharp turn to her right in which he followed. He kept following her when she finally arrived at a Bungalow house in shades of white and dark brown. Unfortunately, the Pooka couldn't follow her anymore as she locked the door behind her and found it rather suspicious. Spirit don't usually live in houses in or nearby towns, preferably hidden away.

"Did you find her?" Tooth asked when she and North caught up with the Australian accented creature.

"Yeah, in that house." Bunnymund pointed at the house, something which North and Tooth rose their brow at.

"Wow, I didn't know Jack lived there." Tooth mused curiously as they crept up to one of the lower windows. To their surprise, they managed to find a window that was open and low enough for them to climb into. Carefully creeping inside, the Guardians followed the Pooka sniffing in the air as they got closer and closer to a door, most likely where the winter spirit was hiding in.

"On the count to three, ve jump in." North instructed.

"I don't know, North. Maybe we should carefully go inside." Tooth suggested, concerned. "She might be plotting a trap for us."

"I agree with Tooth." Bunnymund nodded in agreement. "Remember, this is frostbite we're dealing with. She's definetely got something wicked up her sleeve. I'll go first." Said Bunnymund and quietly entered the room.

"Be careful." He heard the half hummingbird woman whisper to him worriedly. The door opened to reveal... A completely ordinary bedroom. There was a closet at the left side of the room, a window at the centre, and at the right side was a bed, a bedside table and a blue violin case. Other than that, no one was inside.

"Strange, I could've sworn she was here." Bunnymund muttered to himself doubtfully. He went up to the window when suddenly, someone leapt on him, sending them crashing onto the floor loudly.

"Bunnymund!" North and Tooth cried out, bursting through the door to see a strange sight. A white haired girl no doubt Jacqueline was wrestling against Bunnymund and by the looks of it, she was somehow winning by yanking on his long ear and pulling on his furry tail.

"Argh, stop that you bloody frostbite!" Bunnymund yelled angrily, trying to shake her off his back.

"Make me, whatever you are!" The girl yelled back, pulling even harder than before. The next few minutes consisted of both North and Tooth trying their best to separate the two, almost forgetting why they even came here. The white haired teen was seated on her bed, glaring daggers specifically at Bunnymund with him vice versa.

"So," She started, removing her glare from Bunnymund and glanced around the room. "Is there more of you nearly invisible things here?" This question caught the Guardians off guard.

"Y-You can't see us?" North sputtered, shocked.

"Not exactly, I can see a faint outline but not really." Replied Jack, unsure. "I can hear you all though."

"How does a spirit not see another spirit?" Bunnymund questioned.

"Spirit? I have you know, I'm not a dead soul. I'm a living teenager as you can plainly see." Jack gestured at herself. "What, are you guys spirits or something?"

"We're spirits, Jack, you know that." Tooth frowned, placing her arms on hip.

There was a moment of silence when Jack suddenly spoke again.

"How did you know my nickname?" Jack scowled at them, well where they were presumably at. "I never told you my name."

"Course you did, actually you forced us to remember it anyway, frostbite." Bunnymund scoffed sarcastically.

"No way, I just met you!" Jack protested. "And stop calling me frostbite, are you trying to compare me with winter or something?"

"You ARE winter, Jack." Said North. "You're Jacqueline Frost!"

"What, no!" The white haired girl groaned. "My name is Jacqueline Cross!"

"Huh?"

"My name isn't Jacqueline Frost, its Cross you dimwits!" Jack growled, folding her arms. She sighed, and rubbed her forehead. "Sorry I yelled before, it's just... I don't know what came over me." She apologised sincerely. Realisation dawned on the Guardian when they looked at Cross closer; her hair was less wild than Frost's and her eyes was much darker than Frost's bright ones.

"No, ve are sorry for barging here." North apologised. "Ve thought you were someone else."

"Jacqueline Frost, right?" Jack said. "It has a rather nice ring to it." She commented with a small smile.

"Yes, yes it does." Tooth agreed half heartedly, something which Jack immediately noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Is this Frost person good or bad?" Asked the teen.

The Guardians glanced at each other for a moment when North decided to answer her question.

"Jacqueline Frost is a bad spirit, she was the cause of Easter being ruined last year, and killed one of our comrades." Said North regretfully, remembering the death of Sandy.

"She's the worst spirit to exist!" Spat Bunnymund who was surprisingly quiet before. "She betrayed us when we trusted her, and teamed up with our enemy!"

"Oh..." Jack trailed off, now feeling very stupid for asking and felt a pang of guilt.

"You look almost like her actually." Tooth noted. "You have her white hair and blue eyes, but they're different. Oh and, how is your teeth?" Without warning, the hummingbird woman had pried the teen's mouth open and was inspecting her teeth. "Oh my gosh, they're so well cleaned and flossed!" She said giddily, ignoring poor Jack attempts to remove Tooth from her mouth. It was only with North's help that they could remove the woman from the teen. Bunnymund refused to help, instead watching the entire scene with amusement.

"I just remembered," started Jack. "You guys never told me your name. Who are you?" Each Guardians took their turn in introducing themselves although Bunnymund was rather reluctanct.

"So wait, you're Santa, the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny?" She repeated their titles in disbelief. "... No way, this has got to be some kind of dream." She sighed, and pinched herself which did nothing at all.

"We're bloody real." Bunnymund insisted.

"Yeah right, Santa, the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny is real alright." She chuckled bemusedly which quickly died down. "If you guys are real though, why are you wasting time here? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, preparing for Christmas, Easter or getting kid's teeth?"

"Fine, we'll get going." Bunnymund grumbled, summoning a hole to his Warren and dissapeared through it. Jack stared at the hole in surprise and shock, and glanced back at the other two visible outlines.

"How the heck did the Australian accented one do that?" She asked curiously and North merely laughed at her reaction.

"Is one of his magic. Vell, ve must be going now. Goodbye, Jacqueline." North and Tooth bid the girl goodbye and left the room, leaving the white haired teen by herself.

"... Weird. Why do I feel sad?" A lone voice wondered out loud as a small teardrop slid down her cheek.


End file.
